


Orochimaru Shinden

by goddamnitaisha



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitaisha/pseuds/goddamnitaisha
Summary: Orochimaru Shinden is a series that will show how his past experiences shaped him. I've developed him so much on my roleplay blog that I need one hub where I can put down all the info. The Naruto series says, "see underneath the underneath" and Orochimaru has a lot of hidden backstory that's never explained but is THERE. It there, if only someone would connect the dots! I will do that for you.He is not a villain, not a hero. He's just trying to stay alive. He works to be immortal. So one day, when he finds his parents reincarnated in new bodies, he can give them the world that was denied to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**WHY OROCHIMARU SHINDEN**

I’m an Orochimaru fan… and a fan of Kirigakure.

I’m thinking of writing an “Orochimaru shinden” for myself - because I learned to love this character very much. I wanted to release Kirigakure headcanon stories and Orochimaru headcanons but they take up time to write. For a well researched headcanon, like finding of the names of Orochimaru’s parents, I can be busy for 2 to 4 hours easily. Especially if I start developing the new info in relation to previously researched worldbuilding in a way that unifies contradictory ideas. (I’m not going to do a full series on all clans of Kirigakure because it would just take too much time.)

I will do it using...  
\- Bullet points!  
\- Occasional headcanons! Like 2 actual paragraphs.  
\- Stories! Like oneshots. Still short, but they would be actual storytelling from a child/teen/adult’s perspective. High pace! Parts would not be based on canon.

Orochimaru fans are rare, and I think not many people will read my backstory for Orochimaru, so _hey_ this is for me first. I will probably put notes down, and expand them into stories later. But just in case someone is reading this... do tell me you're interested. Tell me I'm not talking to a void. Encouragement means a lot to me. So talk at me in the comments.

 

**SUMMARY OF OROCHIMARU SHINDEN**

Orochimaru Shinden is a series that will show how his past experiences shaped him. I've developed him so much on my roleplay blog that I need one hub where I can put down all the info.

Orochimaru, son of the 3rd Mizukage, went to the Fire Country with his mother. A war between the countries broke out, and he saw his parents get killed by the man that would become his sensei/adoptive parent. He grew up in Konoha, fell in love with his teammates, and felt replaced by Sarutobi's real son. Sarutobi was a womanizer and power-hungry, gained feelings for the effeminate Orochimaru, who turned to Danzo for guidance. Once he learnt he was more clever than both teachers, he began to experiment on his own. The two old men turned against him.

He was destined to become Mizukage, was first in line to become Hokage, yet became neither. Instead he made himself Otokage. He has the heart of a kage. The first duty of a kage is to protect children. He picks up orphans to safeguard their bloodlines and make them strong whatever the costs. He knows the ninja system does not function, so he exploits every gap.

He works to be immortal. So one day, when he finds his parents are reincarnated in new bodies, he can give them the world that was denied to him.


	2. Stay with Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orochimaru wants to stay with Daddy-Mizukage, and he bargains until he may eavesdrop from a hiding place in the file cabinet.

**Kirigakure. 16.00 hours. The Third Mizukage’s son.**

“You can’t stay here, Orochimaru,” his aunt said, “Break time is over. Your Lord Father has work to do.”

Orochimaru, six years old, sat on his father’s lap. He really didn’t want to leave. The Mizukage office was always busy, except for breaks. Father spent the first tea break (30 minutes) with his ANBU team. Father spent his lunch hour with the most important person he talked to that day - usually clan leaders or businessmen. The third coffee break (30 minutes) was always spent in his office, with his darling son to remind him  _why_  he was building a better future for Kirigakure.

Orochimaru looked up to his father with a pleading smile, the one smile that got him anything. 

The Mizukage-daddy leaned down and pressed a kiss on his forehead. 

Orochimaru shut his eyes. “Please, can I stay longer?”

Daddy smiled, and he glanced up to the aunt at the door. She one of many aunts, and was part of the ‘royal guard’, specifically to protect the child. She looked tired. Not strange, with all the assassination attempts at his wife and son as of recent. He looked back to the child. “For how long can you be quiet?”

Orochimaru’s eyes began to sparkle. “For very long! I’m quiet.”

“As quiet as a mouse?” Daddy asked.

“Mice rustle.”

“As quiet as snake? Mummy’s snakes?”  Daddy put his nose to Orochimaru’s. 

“Yes.”

The Mizukage turned their head so their cheeks lay against each other. Orochimaru’s round cheek filled up his own gaunt cheek. The Mizukage thought he worked too hard and should eat better, but with the food poisonings… he couldn't take risks. Especially not now he had a son he had a duty to. Dying would be unforgivable. He stretched out a hand. He pointed. “Climb in the file cabinet, over there. That one. I had it cleared out. It’s small, but you’re small too. You'll fit.”

Orochimaru slipped off his father’s knees, landed on the floor, and climbed into the cabinet. 

“Mizukage-sama,” the aunt smiled. 

“It’s okay, dear,” the Mizukage said. “He will be my successor one day. This will be educational, he will learn diplomacy and politics by eavesdropping on the best. He wants to stay here. So he will be quiet.”

“I can’t… I don’t think it’s safe,” the aunt said. “Your visitors.”

“I’m the Mizukage, dear. I can protect my own son.  Orochimaru, tuck your clothes in. Close the door. You’re going to learn. It’s only for two hours. And be as quiet as a snake, yesss?”

Orochimaru said nothing. 

“As quiet as one. Excellent.” The Mizukage’s eyes sparkled with pride. 

Orochimaru loved the praise and loved the opportunity. He could stay with Daddy!

The aunt now gained the rest of the afternoon off.

Everyone was happy.


	3. Fairytale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Mizukage-father tells Orochimaru a bedtime story.

His aunt kissed him goodnight, and began her nightly guard shift..

Orochimaru climbed into in his bed. He should go to sleep soon, but he needed a story first.

His Lord Mizukage-Father came in to tell a story, as he did every night. He tugged the covers up to Orochimaru's chin. He sat down on the bed. He brushed Orochimaru's short black hair back. It exposed his forehead, and Father kissed it. "Ready for a story?"

"Yes, father."

"About the _Mermaid and her Pots_ again? Or about _Viking and Vodka_? 

"No, something else," Orochimaru said.

"Something new?"

"That creature I met on the Isle of Hail..." Orochimaru said. "-it was was part of the 'Other Folk', right papa? It told me you would teach me about their laws."

His father's smile faded, but quickly returned to reassure. But his eyes had gained a worried gleam. "I assume that means you have their permission to be educated in their secret ways." 

"Are there many rules?"

"Where to start?" Orochimaru sighed. "I suppose I start with saying the Other Folk are very much like cats you've never met. If you reach out to force an interaction, they will feel invaded an retaliate. 'Forcing an interaction' is also 'breaking their laws'. But if you sit down somewhere, ignore them, do your thing, they will leave you mostly alone. They may walk over our house's drainpipe or leave dead mice at our doorstep, but that's it."

"Maybe they are friendly-curious. Then they will get close, and sit next to you at a distance. That's their way of saying 'hello neighbour'. When they appear, I recommend you share your meal with them, because that's a sign of mutual trust. If you eat first and give trust, they will give trust in return. Being selfish or giving poisoned food is not recommended. Try to be as honest as possible."

"My Mother used to tell me bed time stories about the Other Folk, like her Father before her. No matter how big the emergency, she would always take time out of her schedule, because she thought cultural knowledge was an as vital part of my ninja-education as taijutsu. She once told me this story--

"Two families of neighbours of a -further deserted- island had few things to eat during the autumn months. And they both saved up most meals for the storm season. Then at the start of the season, there was a knock on each their doors. An Even Child visited the first neighbour, and asked shelter from the rain and a meal. The first neighbour couple and their children invited it in and shared their meagre meal. Then it left. The day after, the Even Child knocked the door of the second neighbour's house, with the same request for food and shelter. The family sent it away. This went on for one moon.

"One day, the Even Child knocked the door of the first house, and again asked food and shelter. The first family let it in, and they shared an empty plate. The day after, the second family turned the Even Child away again. The two days after, the same thing happened. But on the fifth day, things changed. The family of the first neighbour only had to open a window and birds would fly inside. They only needed to go to the well, to find fat fish in their bucket. They only needed to push aside the earth to find thick roots, and walk to the beach, to have the waves push oysters and make crabs climb into their buckets.

"The second neighbour family saw this, and were jealous. When the Even Child knocked, they immediately invited it in. They spread out a feast meal for it, and it ate. I returned every day, and the family gave it lots of food every time. Then they had less food. And less. And after one moon they had no food at all, any more. They explained to the Even Child that they thought the score had been settled, and if the Even Child could please make it fair again. If they could please have the fortune of their neighbours too, or else they would starve. The Even Child left.

"The next day, there was no knock on their door. Neither was the day after. On the third day, the couple and their four children each set out to find meals. But the window let in snow, the well held salt water. When they pushed aside the earth to find roots, they found rocks. And when they walked onto the beach, the waves flushed the father into the sea. The family cried.

"That night, the Even Child knocked their door, and the second family let it inside for shelter. It closed the windows to keep the snow out. It spit into the well and the water turned sweet. It whispered to the earth and beach and the soil turned muddy and the water turned calm. It put a meal of steamed vegetables and good wine and juicy meat onto the table. The debt had been evened out.  
  
"For a fortnight --two weeks-- the second family ate well. The had made peace with the Even Child, and knew that they would eat well for the next two weeks that were the last weeks of the storm season. At that halfway point, the mother ate her next bite, and bit on something. She pulled from her mouth a beard-braid, like the one her husband used to have. The Even Child smiled with its shark teeth, and left.

"The last two weeks, the good neighbours of the first family shared their roasted birds and fat fish and fresh roots with the second family. That was the end of the storm season."

Father stroke over Orochimaru's head.

The boy had almost fallen asleep. His blue eyes were barely open.  
  
Father yawned.

Orochimaru closed his eyes.

"Sometimes a creature from the Other Folk will take a personal interest in a person--like the one you met on the Isle of Hail. Sometimes that Fairling will become like a 'familiar'. It will follow the person everywhere, protect them from harm, cuddle with them, and bring them tools, food, and money. But sometimes these gifts are dangerous because the Other Folk doesn't know us and our laws. Sometimes coins are stolen, or the food is poisonous. The Other Folk are strangers that can never be tamed. Shapeshifters like to become intimate lovers. Demons like to eat souls. Tricksters will give the right or wrong information. There are hundreds more types of creatures.

"Usually, it's bad when one Fairling of the Other Folk gets an interest in you. Imagine being the interest of an entire Fraction! And we, my dear Orochimaru, are quickly becoming game-pieces in their Fraction War. So what do they _want?"_


	4. Mutual Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> teacher-student attraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello these chapters are out of order, unedited, and not chronological, because the Great Dystopian Tumblr Purity Purge is comiiiing.

Hello these chapters are out of order, unedited, and not chronological, because the Great Dystopian Tumblr Purity Purge is comiiiing.

\--------------------

 

“I am in love with an adult,” he Orochimaru said. He drew figures in the sand with a twig. “I want them to be my first kiss.”

“That’s problematic,” Tsunade said. 

\- “I know it’s a problem.”

“I mean, it’s  _wrong_ ,” she said. “I mean, it’s disgusting. You shouldn’t feel that way, you’re a minor and they’re an adult.”

\- ‘I like that.”

\- “You shouldn’t romanticise it! This is serious!”

But he liked to romanticise it. It was prettier for him this way.

 

\--------------------

 

It was difficult when a teacher fell in love with a student. Sarutobi Hiruzen had seen Lord First and Lord Second fire shinobi for acting upon those crushes. Hiruzen was older than most jounin, and should be wiser. Instead he was cleverer. He thought himself better at hiding it. He taught the elite ANBU classes. He lived all day in waiting for the hours he would see Orochimaru in front of him. He gave the entire class a surprise test, put on his Hokage hat that hid his eyes for the most part, and sat at the teacher desk. He could stare self-indulgently now. 

 


	5. Give me a Honeypot mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiruzen refuses to give Orochimaru a Honeypot mission.

"I saw you signed up for a honeypot mission."  
"I want to make Jounin rank. That's the only one I still need."  
"Do you know what it is?"  
"Everyone's been discouraging me because it's infiltration and I'm small. I don't care. It's honey, right."  
"Do you know what honey is a euphemism for?"  
"Of course I do."  
"You're lying to me. It's alright, Orochimaru, if you don't know. It's sex."  
"Of course I know that."  
"You're still in early puberty. Are you sure you are ready for this? Because if you aren't, I'm going to take your name off the list. It's alright, there's no shame to it--as a Hokage I have to mind everyone in the village."  
"I don't want you to take my name off."  
Sarutobi said nothing.  
"I'm ready," Orochimaru said.   
"Have you ever had sex?"  
"Yes."  
"Don't lie to me."  
"No, I haven't."  
"As your father-"   
Orochimaru interrupted: "Sssstep-father!"   
"...As your father, I don't think you-"  
"You killed my mother and saved me from the battlefield. Those two acts cancel each other out, But I still had a father. And he was Mizukage, and that's not you."That hurt Sarutobi. Orochimaru could see it on his face, but he didn't care. He needed this part of his history intact. It was the core of his being. It was his heritage, it was who he was.   
"Orochimaru, I love you as if you're my own child."  
Orochimaru crossed his arms over his chest and glared to the side. He grumbled, "And I love you too."  
Sarutobi said nothing.   
Orochimaru said nothing either. But he remained there. If Hiruzen imagined he would go away now, he was wrong.   
Sarutobi grabbed his keys. He stood up. He opened a cabinet that was pushed against the wall. He took out a folder. He put it on his arm, and leafed through the pages.   
Orochimaru looked at him from the corners of his eyes.  
When Sensei suddenly looked back, Orochimaru's eyes snapped away.  
Sensei took a sheet out of his folder. He put the folder back. He went to Orochimaru, and held out the sheet. It had a picture and a bio. "This young woman is qualified to guide-"  
Orochimaru snatched the paper out of his hand and threw it away in the same motion. "I don't want a guide!"  
"I won't let you enter a honeypot mission blind."  
"I don't want a female guide. Most honey missions are with men, I don't need a women for that. If I'm taught, I want to be taught by a man."  
Sarutobi straightened up. "No honorable man in Konoha would state on his bio that he'd do male-male honeypot missions, and still remain well-respected."   
"But it happens, right?" Orochimaru was sure there were some. There had to be at least one or two in Konoha, right? People who were gay?  
"Orochimaru, I wouldn't know who to entrust you to." He sounded defensive.   
"This topic makes you uncomfortable, doesn't it?"  
"Well, yes." Sarutobi picked up the fallen bio. He put the sheet face-down on the desk.  
"In Kirigakure it's normal-"  
"You are not in that dumpster any more!"  
Orochimaru stared him. Sarutobi had just called the Land of the Water a dumpster.   
"This is your home country now, and in Konoha we don't engage in any no-strings-attached homosexual behaviour like the Seven Swordsmen do. Over here, sex is to enlarge the clan, or as a mission for the benefit of the village."  
Orochimaru gritted his teeth.   
"If I'm going to do honeypot missions, it is for the benefit of the village."  
"You won't do those missions."  
"Why not?"  
"Because you are my child."  
"But I'm not! I'm not your child. We're not even related."  
"You're a member of my household. I won't let strange men touch you."  
"You're literally denying me because we are living in the same house. Other parents-!"  
"Other parents care less! They have chuunin successors who are older, or chuunin who've had sex already an who know what they are getting into, and who do not object to the an assigned teacher."  
"I'll be fine on the mission! I will figure it out"  
"I'm taking your name off the honeypot mission list."  
"Sarutobi-sensei! Come on!" This was grossly unfair. Orochimaru was three times as competent as the regular chuunin. He should've made jounin half a year ago. Now he knew why he hadn't been assigned a honeypot mission in all that time. He thought they were rare. Now he knew who had been keeping him out--the man who collected, reviewed, and assigned the missions.

\-------------------

“Sex and aftercare? What’s aftercare?” Orochimaru asked. 

He imagined it meant cleaning-up one’s own body so you looked presentable again. But he needed to be sure. He wanted to be able to use the word correctly.

Aftercare. 

No one had ever stuck around long enough to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me comments, please. I might put a lot of work in this.


End file.
